With Great Excitement: DancyElcor236's Letter
by KingN7
Summary: DancyElcor236, the Elcor fan girl from Just Follow Your Heart by KingN7, has a few words for her author. Her words might go farther than you would initially think... Completely humorous (therefore not serious) one-shot written for Aria's Afterlife's November Contest: Letter to an Author.


This was written for Aria's Afterlife's November contest: Letter to an Author. This stars myself and my favorite Elcor female (besides Blasto's girl), the unnamed DancyElcor236 from _Just Follow Your Heart_! Enjoy!

* * *

With Great Excitement: DancyElcor236's Letter

* * *

_To: KingN7_

_From: DancyElcor236_

_Subject: With great excitement: The Best Time in the Galaxy Follow-up_

Dear King,

With content, I had a wonderful time being part of your story. Humbly, I believe I played the part of an Elcor fan girl well, despite the poor writing. With slight contempt, you really should have given me better lines and actually cared about my character a little more, and I know you could have expanded on me more than you did … Apologetically, I am sorry I got worked up; I just wanted a little more screen time is all. With pride, I am considered the prime example of female Elcor actors and would do … Flirtatiously, anything you desire to get another part in your story. Breathing passionately, I could make all of your troubles disappear in just one night; I could allow you to ravage my body in any manner you see fit. While releasing lustful pheromones, if you give me just one more chance I would be all yours. Your human women are nothing compared to me, I would treat you right and would please you with my sexy mating totem and beautifully feminine Elcor body!

Merrily, I would be most grateful if you found my offer … flirtatiously, attractive. With continued flirtation, I would not disappoint, nothing could please me more than you. Admittedly, I have had a crush on you for a while now. With hope, us being together would brighten both of our worlds! Fearlessly, do not be afraid to embrace the feelings I know you have! Do not care what others would think, we are meant to be together!

Wait ... with extreme embarrassment, I am sorry that I ramble on about something I cannot have. With sadness, I regret it had to come to me flinging myself at you after I insulted you. With slight hope, I still hope you reconsider not using me in your story anymore. With prideful flirtation, I can act in ways you could only dream of. While blushing, I am again sorry for my words. With small tears in eyes, I just can't think of anyone more suited for me than you. Shamefully, I should just stop talking now, for I insulted you before. With disappointment, it is clear you will not use me in your story again because I crossed too many lines. With continuing disappointment, you deserve better than a sleazy Elcor that wildly throws herself at you to try to get a part in a story. Sincerely, I do have feelings for you, but I know now they are too meshed up with my desire to be a star for me to be able to act on them in a proper manner. Regretfully, I shouldn't bother you anymore with these foolish words. With continued regret, you should just go back to your lonely room and laugh at my sorrow, because that is what I deserve after being so insensitive and illogical.

With sorrow and sincerity, I care about you, and I hope you find happiness,

DancyElcor236

* * *

_To: DancyElcor236_

_From: KingN7_

_Subject: RE: With great excitement: The Best Time in the Galaxy Follow-up_

Dear Dancy,

I think we should talk this out person to person, would the nearest cheap hotel work for you? I'm sure we can figure this out without more tears being spilled, and I do feel awful about not using you more in my stories. Maybe we can work out a ... deal?

See you there,

King ;)

* * *

Author's endnote: Ok, I wrote this last minute, so don't hate too much please. :) DancyElcor236, the female Elcor fan girl who adores Commander Shepard and now King, has returned for this fun little one-shot! :D

P.s. This was just random fun, please don't think I have a fetish for Elcor females ... you can't have a fetish until you've actually see one! :D I mean ... damn it, disregard that! *Hides in shame*


End file.
